Torture Makes the Heart Race
by DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Bella arrives at the Ballet Studio with no plan in mind, but she knows that she has to face James alone. The vampire takes great pleasure in showing Bella the error of her ways, but are the Cullens going to arrive in time to save her? Warning for torture.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Warnings for this story include graphic mentions of torture, blood and a lesbian central relationship.**

**This is a plot bunny that came to me just before I'm to start Nanowrimo and didn't want to leave until I wrote at least some of it, I can't promise I know how long the story is going to be, but I don't think it'll be more than three chapters long. I'm working on the second now and it should be up soon-ish. Please read and review with your thoughts.  
**

* * *

Bella could feel the fire racing through her veins - but it wasn't the type of fire that she wanted to feel, it was the type of fire that meant that her blood was rushing out of her body and pooling on the ground underneath her. She could feel it as the wetness spread up the back of her neck, soaking her hair in the red crimson liquid which would dry and cause the blood to knot the fine mahogany brown strands. The brunette felt the fire burning inside her - she could feel it pushing the fear out of her mind and so she struggled to open her eyes.

Above her the blonde haired man stood, his face a mask of pure pleasure and elation because he was enjoying the pain that he saw on the brunette's face. It was what he lived for; the pain and then the pleasure that came after it.

"Do you think he's going to come and save you now? You're knight in shining armour?" James taunted the girl, his lips curving into a smirk as she pushed herself up the wall, glass shards digging into the palms of her hands and causing them to bleed heavily.

"Why would he come?" Bella questioned lightly, a smile spreading across her lips as she looked up at the man in front of her. Her head was cocked to the side as she took in the expression on the man's face, "Edward didn't agree with me, with my plan, so I suppose this is my punishment."

"What a sad little tale." James murmured softly, "Why don't I believe you?"

Bella laughed, the hollow sound rattling the frames of the mirrors scattered around the room of her old dance studio. This place had been like hell when she had first gone there, dancing ballet even though she held no interest and only minimal talent and now she was going to die there - somehow it was fitting. She liked the way that the mirrors reflected the sunlight pouring in from the ceiling skylights because it highlighted the unusualness of what James was, and made it clear to her that she wasn't crazy and nor had she imagined everything.

The brunette gasped with pain, the vampire had leapt forward and now his hard unforgiving hand was on her shoulder, retching her upwards until she was standing on her feet only to pick her up and through her the length of the studio so that she impacted the mirror at the end and slid to the ground. Idly she watched as the man lent down and placed a hand in the pool of her blood, bringing it up to his mouth and swiping his tongue across it and shivering.

"You know I didn't know what it was about you at first, I thought she smelt better, but now, when I've spent more time around you I can say that you have the most alluring scent that I've ever encountered, it is truly marvellous Isabella." James murmured softly his head cocking to the side as he smiled in an almost feral fashion at the brunette. "Too bad I'm going to make sure that no one smells your blood ever again."

"Pity," The brunette mumbled in reply, her eyes were fogging over even as she tried to keep her gaze on the man in front of her. The adrenalin was starting to run down in her system and now the burn was taking over everything that she felt. It was overpowering and all encompassing, but James refused to allow her to descend into her madness and instead paced towards her, his smirk still in place when he leaned down beside the brunette and whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to make you feel something." He whispered softly, "I'm going to make you feel the burn, the burn that you pretended that you wanted from the boy, but I'm not going to allow you to transform. You'll feel the burn and then I'm going to suck it out, only to start again. I'm going to keep doing it until it kills you."

A whimper slipped out of the brunette's throat. Now she wished that the Cullens would come, even though she knew that she had been forsaken, she wanted them to come and find her and take her away from all the pain that she felt. She'd broken Edward's heart but she wondered if that meant they were willing to let James break her body and kill her.

Bella could feel the unneeded breaths that the man was taking fanning out of her neck, the cuts that were already there from the glass of the mirrors burned painfully when his breath passed over them, but the girl refused to show the pain that she was feeling and instead clenched her jaw making the pain throb through her cheeks. James chuckled low in the back of his throat as he nuzzled the side of her neck, "You know you shouldn't even bother to think that someone is going to help you, I'm sure that Victoria is keeping the others busy up in Alaska."

"Fuck you," The brunette mumbled softly, her nails slicing through the palms of her hands as she spoke trying to keep herself from falling into unconsciousness.

"But that wouldn't be any fun for me." James murmured, moving his face away from the girl's ear and moving his nose along her skin until he found and hard throb of her pulse. "My, this is strong; I'm surprised with the amount of blood you've already lost."

"Go to hell..." Bella's voice was weak but the sentiment was felt throughout the girl's body giving her enough strength to press up on the man's shoulders feebly. If the Cullens saw her she didn't want them, want her, to see her not fighting. This was her mistake.

"Only if you come with me," James replied, his teeth digging hard into the side of her neck, tearing at the skin hard.

One moment everything was fine and the man had his face pressed against the side of her throat, the next moment fire was burning through the brunette's body - spreading from the cut on her neck, settling into her lungs and her heart, each thud burning more painfully than the last. Bella's fingers tangled in the shirt hanging from James's shoulders, using it to anchor her body as she trashed on the ground, the man didn't mind the move and instead used the closeness of the girl to move down her frame, nibbling at the side of her neck as he went. Venom rushed around the girl's blood stream, polluting her pure blood with the dirtiness of the venom - but the man didn't care at all and in fact he delighted in the look of pain on the girl's face.

"I really thought one of them would have appeared by now." James murmured to himself, smirking at the brunette, enjoying the way that her neck arched back and her jaw clenched, the tendons and muscles in her neck almost popping out of her skin as she clenched her muscles.

The blonde man moved his mouth down his hand tearing at her top so that he could gain access to the flesh of her chest - he knew that there were blood vessels at the surface of her skin there, vessels that fed almost directly into the heart but he bypassed them only nipping at the capillaries and filling them with venom. The man tore one of the girl's arms away from his shirt and held it out to the side, holding it straight enough that he could find the veins on the inside of her elbow and dig his teeth into them, tearing at her flesh and introducing more venom to her system.

Bella legs trashed out underneath the man, her knees hitting his stomach and sliding along the ground underneath him. His tongue flicked out across her skin, taking in a droplet of blood that pooled on the surface and threatened to run down her flesh and onto the floor. "We don't want any of this to go to waste now do we?" The man murmured softly, his trade mark sickening smirk spreading across his lips as he spoke.

"Fuck off James," Bella mumbled softly, incoherently trashing her head to the side, knocking it back against the ground prompting the pain to spark behind her eyes.

"Ah, ah," James pressed down on the girl's shoulder restraining her from moving anymore, "We can't have you doing that you'll mess up my little experiment and that wouldn't be any fun now would it?"

The brunette barely noticed the man any more, her vision blurring around the edges quickly and the darkness moving in from all sides - she could feel the coolness spreading throughout her limbs replacing the burn of the vampire's venom. She hated the way that she could feel his lips sliding along her skin but he wasn't doing anything more that playing with her like she was his lunch - which the girl realised to him she was.

"You know, I can't believe you're not screaming by now, most people are when they're this far, I wonder just how far you can go?" James murmured softly, wrapping his arm around the brunette's back and pulling her upwards enough that he was able to shimmy down her body and settle in from of the crook in her knee. Blood vessels clumped together around the back of the knees, which was exactly the place that James tore into this time, plunging his teeth directly into her flesh and tearing away at it. Bella's blood slid down his throat, sating the monster that rose inside him at the taste of the girl. This was what he loved - the flavour of the blood in his mouth and the way that it dribbled down his chin when he drank.

As the man sucked the venom that he had worked into her system was slowly draining out of her - not enough that she noticed the different in the way that the burn was spreading, but enough that it took away the helpfulness of the pain that she was facing. Her mind was becoming clearer the more that he drank, he could sense it in the way that her heart beat was steadying and her eyes were gaining more of the light that they seemed to hold normally, he wasn't sure if he liked to see the live coming back into the girl beneath him.

"You know that I am going to kill you before the end of our time together don't you?" James asked the girl softly, caressing the side of her face as he turned her head so that she was looking more directly at him. "You know that this is only going to end in pain for you? Even if they come, you'll die."

"They're not coming." Bella mumbled to herself softly, shaking her head. "I told him not to come, I don't care, and I told him that I never loved him."

"I'm sure one of them will follow you, you're their little pet Isabella." James murmured softly, a smirk spreading over his lips, "I wonder if the one that got away will come for you, now that would be ironic."

"Don't you dare hurt Alice." Bella mumbled softly, biting down on her bottom lip to get the man to go away, she didn't need to know what the man was saying, she didn't need anything that he was going to offer her, because it didn't matter, she had her memories.

"I wasn't going to hurt her; you've done enough of that all by yourself Isabella Swan. I just wonder if she is going to come."

The man paused for a moment before turning his head slightly and dipping his chin down so that he was above the other knee, "This is going to hurt, but I don't think either of us cares, do we Bella?"

"Don't, don't call me that."

"Oh, sweet little Bella thinks she can tell the big bad vampire what to do, isn't that so cute." James laughed, biting down hard on the skin behind the girl's knee cap, tearing through the muscle and the ligaments that held her knee together as he did so and sucking more of her beautiful blood out of her body. Bella screamed loudly as the pain began to overload her mind, but then a moment later the image of Alice in her head whispered for her to be quiet and relax - everything was going to be alright it said, it was all going to be over soon.

James watched as the hope rose to the surface of the brunette's eyes and he wondered what she was seeing, whether she was seeing the vampire that she loved inside her mind, or whether she was going crazy with the amount of blood that she had lost. By this time all his other victims had been begging for their lives, and he was laughing at them with their blood dribbling down his chin he laughed and drank the last of their sweet life liquid. But Bella was laying there, her veins open to his mouth because she didn't care any more about the pain and she didn't care that he was here to eat her alive, she literally didn't care about her own life anymore and he didn't understand that.

James dug his teeth down into the soft skin on the underside of her thigh and sucked on it hard, infusing it with more of his venom pumping it around her system because that was what he wanted to.

The man smirked down at the girl underneath his body; he could see the way that her heart was raging underneath the skin that covered her chest, how it was pumping the blood around her body but it literally burned the muscle as it went passed. He could hear the thumps getting louder and closer together as the brain tried to understand what was happening to the body around it, he knew that she could feel the venom working inside her skin now, he knew that she felt the burn underneath her skin but instead of screaming her mouth was locked tight and she was breathing heavily through her nose.

She was trying to resist the urge to call out to the heavens, and she wasn't begging for him to get it over with, instead her body was trashing around on the floor as if this was all that she wanted, this pain and this punishment. "You are a strange one Isabella Swan." James murmured softly, his eyes lighting up as he stood over her, looking down at the carnage that was now her body and delighting in the way that she bled all over the floor of the studio that he had brought them to. "A very strange one."

Bella's eyes flashed with pain as she stared up into his red orbs; she could imagine them when they had been blue, because she knew that he had blue eyes when he was human, but she also knew that they had been the same kind of eyes that he had now, and they were cruel even when he had been human. She could feel the distress that her heart was going through, now heavy it felt inside her chest and the way that it ached when she was trying to breathe, moving her lungs up and down underneath the heart muscle, she could feel the pain blossoming inside her body.

Clean white teeth dug into her bottom lip, making it bleed around the incisions that her sharp canines were making. The pain and the burn were as overwhelming as the Cullens had told her that it was going to be. They had warned her about this pain but she just hadn't believed them when they told her what it was like, she hadn't believed the stories that they told when they said that they had tried to kill themselves to get away from the burn because they were beautiful and gorgeous and she wanted that more than anything she wanted the perfection. Bella had thought that she was prepared for the burn, but in reality she knew that all she was prepared for was what came afterwards, and now she knew that for her afterwards was the calm darkness that around wrap around her when James had enough of torturing her and finally lost himself to the beast that lay inside him and drained her dry. She knew that was going to happen, she had known that it was going to happen the moment that she had decided that she was going to save her mother instead of herself.

Idly the brunette wondered if Edward was going to blame her for her own death, she should have known that the man didn't have her mother, it was the type of stupidity that just didn't happen, but still it made her question why she was going out with the boy in the first place. He didn't understand that about her, and now she was glad that she had told him that she didn't love him. She was glad because now she didn't feel guilty that when her blood was rushing out of her body and she was dying it wasn't Edward that she was thinking about. It was Alice. It was always Alice that she thought about when there was nothing else to occupy her mind, because Alive was the one that she had fallen in love with. Alice was the one that made her heart thump inside her chest.

Bella's vision clouded over the more that she tried to concentrate on the man in front of her to the point that she knew there was no way she was going to live past that day.

The brunette heard a loud crash at the other end of the hall, and then she felt James standing up front her - she could hear someone else's footsteps as they sped across the floor towards where she was laying, and James's laughter as he stood over her. Bella's eyes struggled to open through the pain; darkness blooming over her vision as she tried to see through the cloud of pain. A head wavered in her eyesight, a head that head spikey black hair covering it, a head that belonged to a female body. A head that belonged to Alice Cullen's body.

"Alice," Bella whimper quietly, her hand reaching out across the floor towards where the raven haired vampire was standing.

"Aww, happy to see your little lover?" James teased softly, a smirk spreading over his lips as Alice's eyes snapped from Bella towards him before returning to the brunette.

"I'm surprised it took you this long to find her, I was expecting you to be here sooner, though I can't say I regret the fun I've had with the girl." James spoke softly, his voice gentle sounding as if it would blow away in a soft afternoon breeze. "Still I don't think there is anything you can do now to save the poor girl, too much blood loss and broken bones."

"You bastard." Alice growled, leaping towards the blonde haired man and latching her arms around his neck, clawing her fingers into the side of his throat moving faster than he could comprehend. "You're dead."

James didn't get a chance to reply before his head was ripped clean from his shoulders and thrown over to the other end of the studio. Alice leapt off the man's body as soon as she could and raced across the floor towards the brunette, she could see her fingers scrambling along the ground from where she had been standing with James. However the closer she got the better view she had on the brunette's condition; James had been torturing the girl.

Alice's sharp eyes could see the damage the man had been speaking about. The cuts that littered Bella's flesh the blood that soaking through the floorboards of the studio and pooling around the girl. However more keenly than that the girl could see the bite marks that cut into the brunette's flesh - the places on the side of her wrist, and her knees that had been ripped apart, as well as the spot on the side of the girl's neck that had been ripped apart by the blonde haired vampire's teeth. A growl gurgled up Alice's throat as she took in the scraps of the vampire's teeth that were displayed on the brunette's flesh.

"Be careful Alice," A hand was placed on her shoulder gently, her eyes following it up to meet her father's face before she looked back towards the brunette.

"Is she going to be alright?" Alice asked softly, her hand reaching out almost fearfully towards the dark haired girl.

"She can't survive like this, the venom is racing throughout her body - it's thick from his teeth and the blood she's lost. She'll die unless more venom is pumped into her." Carlisle replied, already looking over his shoulder towards the bronze haired boy that had been the girl's boyfriend. "She doesn't have a life any more as a human, but as a vampire she does."

"I saw it, I still see it. Someone has to change her."

"No!" Edward growled loudly, "If you change her you'll be damning her for eternity. Let her die, its better."

Bella whimpered her hand reaching out towards Alice's so that she could tangle her fingers through the vampire's, "I want..." Her voice trailed off as a scream rose up inside her chest.

"Shush, shush," Alice whispered softly, leaning down beside the brunette's head and pressing her lips to a clean section of the brunette's forehead. "She's always wanted to be one of us Edward, and since she broke up with you, it's no longer your choice whether or not we do this."

"How did you know?"

"I saw it, remember?" Alice replied, pointing towards her head with a sorrowful smile, "I saw that she told you who she loved as well, and I want her to be able to tell me herself one day."

"What about Jasper?" Edward asked, a grimace spreading over his lips as he remembered the time just before the brunette boarded the plane to Phoenix.

"Jasper wants me to be happy; Jasper has always wanted me to be happy. He felt my happiness and love when she first arrived at school because I already knew, and you; you muscled in and stole the girl that belonged to me before she even had a chance to meet me." Alice replied, "She is my mate."

"Do you want me to do this?" Carlisle asked softly, placing his hand down on top of the pixie vampire's.

"Stop me?" Alice asked softly before leaning down and placing her mouth against the unbroken side of the brunette's throat and digging her fangs through the surface of her flesh. She heard the skin ripping underneath the pressure of her mouth before she felt the blood leaking into the warm cavern past her lips. She swallowed almost painfully as she took in the brunette's blood, pushing as much venom as she could into the wound. "Live." She urged the girl underneath her as she kissed her way to another blood vessel on the brunette's body, choosing the one on the inside of the girl's wrist and plunging her teeth into her flesh.

Alice sucked hard for a moment before she left her mouth there, allowing her venom to leak into the girl's blood system. She pulled away and pressed her lips to the girl's shoulder softly, trailing kisses up the side of her throat until she was over her jaw where she pressed a gentle kiss to the side of the brunette's lips and pulled away totally.

Alice eyes concentrated on the blood that still leaked from the wounds that covered her Bella's body - in places she could see where James had literally ripped away the flesh from the girl's body as he tortured her. "I should have arrived sooner," She murmured softly to herself.

"There was nothing you could do Alice, she didn't want you to see her," Carlisle whispered softly, placing his hand comfortingly on the raven haired pixie's shoulder.

"What are we going to do about him?" Emmett asked, cracking his knuckled as he looked over at the headless but still alive body of James.

"We're going to dispose of him." Alice replied softly, standing up from her position kneeling beside the brunette. "He tortured her Emmett, he tortured her because she was stronger than him, and he couldn't break her. We're going to let him burn for that."

"Good." Emmett murmured softly stalking down the length of the studio and picking up James's head and gripping it tightly in his large hands, squeezing it tightly as he brought it over to the man's body. "Someone got a lighter?"

"Sure." Jasper replied, reaching into his pocket and drawing the little device out. He had been part of the military after all it was his job to be prepared for things such as this, though looking down at the mahogany haired girl he wished more than anything that he didn't have to be - because he knew that his was hurting Alice, and he while he could take the knowledge that his wife didn't love him, he couldn't take the knowledge that something was hurting her. "Alice, you do it, we'll collect some wood."

Alice caught the lighter the blonde threw in her hand, wrapping her fingers around it as she looked down at the brunette beside her. Bella's back was arching against the pain that was flowing around her body, but the brunette's lips were locked tight and amazingly she was as quiet as a mouse. "You're strong." Alice murmured softly, smiling shallowly once before moving to stand by the blonde haired vampire's headless body.

Emmett stood for a moment, watching as Alice scanned the body before he nodded to her and edged over towards James, gripping him by the shoulders and waiting for Rosalie and Alice to each take an arm, three seconds later the torso was arm less and Jasper was kneeling on the floor, gripping the man's legs ready for Emmett to pull up on the man's body. The brown haired vampire smirked almost evilly as he tugged upwards, laughing to himself at the tearing sound that James's clothes and flesh made as they were separated. The man's limbs were thrown into a pile, wood and his ripped clothing in the middle while his head was placed on top. "Goodnight," Alice whispered softly, smirking as she flicked the lighter switch and watched the little flame burst into life, lowering it to the man's clothing and waiting for it to take light.

Smoke bellowed for the clothes as soon as the flames took a hold, and soon the man was burning nicely, purple flames bursting from around the body and licking at the floor and ceiling. "Alice, we have to get her out of here soon. The smoke isn't going to do anything for her lungs." Carlisle called over to the girl who had been staring into the purple flames.

Idly the raven haired girl nodded, her feet carrying her over towards the brunette quickly, her arms sliding underneath the brunette's knees and around the back of her shoulders as she lifted her gently into her arms. "Where are we heading?"

"Back to our house, she can't change here." Carlisle replied, "It'll be hard on her body, but it's the best bet for her having a good change."

"Alright."

It took the vampire five hours to run from Phoenix to Forks, all the while stopping to check on the brunette's condition and scouting ahead for the crimson haired partner of the vampire they had killed. In the distance they had seen the rest of the studio bursting into flames even as fire-fighters struggled to get the blaze under control, the smoke had bellowed up into the sky clouding it with blackness but the purple of the vampire wasn't visible amongst the other colours in the smog.

Walking into her house the petite vampire bypassed the other rooms and went straight to her bedroom, laying Bella down in the middle of the comfortable sheets and placing her body down beside the girl, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and kissing her softly on the forehead when a whimper was ripped from the brunette's throat.

"How long do you think it will be?" Alice asked softly, tilting her head back so that she could look at her father.

"That depends; I think she was already beginning to change before we found her, and he'd had her for a while..." Carlisle trailed off, looking at the brunette's current state and the rate at which her heart was pumping. "I'd say no more than forty eight hours, but that is a guess, she's lost so much blood that it might be sooner and yet at the same time it might take longer."

"Alright," Alice murmured softly, kissing Bella's forehead against as she nuzzled her face against the girl's throat.

"You should feed." Carlisle spoke softly to the raven haired vampire. He knew that she would be extra protective of the girl now that she was unable to defend herself, as it was with mates - watching over Bella now was the only way that Alice could protect the girl. The blonde haired doctor knew that the vampire's instincts had only been made worse by the fact that the brunette had been attacked before she was changed, so she was all that more fragile than she would have been before.

"I can't leave her Carlisle." Alice replied, gently stroking the hair away from Bella's forehead before she leaned down and kissed her smooth pale cheek, "I can't and you won't make me."

"But you have to feed, with her bleeding everywhere even I feel the burn." The doctor urged approaching the side of the bed only to stop in his footsteps when Alice rounded on him and growled loudly.

"I'm not moving."

* * *

**Please review with your thoughts and ways to make my writing better!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **_Now before you say anything, this is the fourth (or is it fifth?) time that I've written this seems to work the way that I wanted it to, but I think this is the closest that I am to getting the feeling that I wanted. Half of the chapter focuses on Bella, and half of it doesn't, but I wanted to get the reactions of the Cullens' into the story because I felt that it was only right._

_Here's hoping the next chapter writes itself faster than this one...  
_

* * *

The brown haired girl's back arched off the top of the bed until it made a perfect arch with her shoulders and her heels the only things remaining touching the surface of the bed. A pained cry bubbled up through the brunette's throat even as she tried to clamp down on the feeling that threatened to explode within her, her lips were pinched closed in a tight line her bottom lip trapped between her front teeth as she bit down on it to suppress the cries building within her. Somewhere within the back of her mind, the girl could see Alice kneeling beside her on the bed, gently stroking her fingers down the girl's arm as if her touch alone would be able to soothe the fire burning through the girl's bloodstream.

Bella's sharp canines sank deeply into her bottom lip, tearing the skin open causing blood to pool on the top of the girl's lip until they parted and her tongue darted out to swipe away the blood. Normally the brunette would have been repulsed by the taste of the blood on her lip but now the girl licked until there was no blood remaining. Whimpers built within the brunette's body until they spilled over her lips, however hard she tried when she opened her lips to take in ragged gasps of air the moaned cries fell out of her mouth and into the air around her. Inside the human's body, a fire raged wildly, burning everything that it touched, and it touched everything. Working on her tissues and turning the living tissue into dead tissue, changing it permanently into something else so that it would always remain just as it was at that moment.

Noises assaulted the dark haired girl's ears, sounds that before she knew she wouldn't have been able to detect, like the conversation Carlisle was having with the others down in the living room of the Cullens' home. The girl knew that Alice wasn't listening to the conversation, the pixie totally devoted to helping her through the change that was taking place, but as Bella's mind and body changed, it latched onto the stimuli around her focusing her mind on something other than the fire ripping through her.

Pain exploded behind the girl's eyes, a feeling like a thousand needles stabbing into her eyes shooting through her body as she blinked wildly and clamped her eyes closed to keep the feeling at bay. The chocolate brown-eyed girl's hand moved up suddenly so that they were pressing against her eyes, her fingers twitching at the urge her body felt to scratch away at her eyes to try to get the needles out of them. However, Alice's hands kept the brown haired girl's restrained so that they were pressed down against the soft pillows of the bed, Bella's back arching and her body trashing as she tried to escape the vampire's grasp. For the moment though Alice remained stronger than Bella and she was able to restrain her, but the vampire knew that belong long even as the change still ripped through Bella's body she would gain the strength to fight back against her, and then her own safety would be tested if she stayed in the room with the brunette.

"What did he do to you?" Alice whispered softly, pressing her forehead to the pillow beside Bella's head as she used the entire length of her body to press the mahogany haired girl down into the mattress. Her eyes could see the places where James' teeth had dug down hard into her flesh, and ripped it away from her skin, her advanced eyesight able to detect the places on the girl's body where her skin was beginning to knit back together slowly. Dark crimson tinged eyes glanced down at the young girl's body as Alice sat back on her heels, looking down and memorising the rise and fall of the girl's chest even though the movements that it was making were not natural. Her eyes snapping to the places where James had bitten into the girl's flesh, the shape of his teeth marks clear on the surface of the girl's skin, causing a rough growl to escape the pixie's throat even as she tried to suppress the feeling of hatred that boiled through her body. The girl knew that she hated James for what he had done to the brown haired girl, but she also knew that the man had died the moment that they had set his body alight.

The brunette girl's lips parted again, a pained cry slipping out of her lips as the pain became too much for her to handle without crying out to the heavens above her. However, after the girl's lips parted it didn't take long for them to clamp closed against, refusing to part even as the whimpers bubbled out of the girl's throat and into her mouth. Alice's sharp eyes could see the places on the girl's body that held the evidence of James' torture but she found herself wondering what parts of the dark haired girl's mind would hold the evidence of her pain. Each of her family held some part of their former lives into this one; for Carlisle, it had been his caring attitude towards the weak, which was something that had helped him gain the control he needed to survive. Carlisle's control allowed them to stay themselves after the change, even though Edward believed that they had been damned regardless of their choices, but for Rosalie it hadn't been anything good. For Rosalie it had been her fear of her fiancée that carried over through her change, and when she had awoken the girl had been overcome with the pain of the event which led up to it. "What did he do with you Bella?" Alice asked again, her voice quieter this time even as she whispered the words.

Bella's head shook from side to side as if she was telling the raven-haired girl that she wouldn't say a thing, refusing to allow the girl to blame herself for what she had been through. Alice's lips curled up into a soft smile as she leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the girl's cool cheek, laying their foreheads together in an effort to calm the dark eyed girl's jerky movements, "I love you Isabella Swan."

"Al..." Bella whimpered, her voice filled with pain even as she tried to force the words out of her mouth, however the sheer amount of effort that the girl had gone through to whisper half her name made the pixie vampire smile softly and trace the girl's cheek with the pad of her thumb.

"Shush my Bella," The vampire whispered softly against the girl's cheek. "It'll be all right."

"You... don't..." Bella bit down hard on her bottom lip again before she made herself continue to speak, Alice the only thing that her mind was able to focus on now as the pain built to a completely new level, "Leave... you don't..."

"I'm not going to leave my Bella," The raven-haired girl replied gently, "I'm never going to leave."

The look that Bella's eyes held as she pried them open to gaze upon Alice told her that those had been the right words, but only a moment after the brunette's eyes had opened they slipped closed again and her body arched as another wave of pain crashed down on her body. Her mouth parting and a keening wail slipping out, her mind losing the battle to stay silent for a moment.

Bella's mind was alive with the feeling of the venom racing through her bloodstream, and while she found that the pain was barely manageable to the point where she didn't think that she could stay sane and endure it, she continued to press down the feelings. Her mind pressed down on the feelings of pain as they raced through her body, making her limbs shake and her fingers clench to resist the urge to reach down and claw at her own skin until it bled and released some of the burn from her body. Alice swam at the forefront of the human's mind, her very being focusing itself on Alice as a way to keep the pain to a manageable level, it still burned and ached, but it didn't feel like it was ripping her limb from limb while she was still alive.

"How long has it been?" Emmett asked softly, his fingers combing restlessly through his hair as he forced himself to remain seated even though everything in his being was calling for him to go and ravish the dark haired girl as she lay screaming because her blood in the air tasted heavenly. The large man pondered to himself whether it was possible for a vampire to get drunk from the taste of blood in the air, before deciding that if he was Bella's blood then it was entirely possible because that was how the man felt at that moment. He remembered being drunk as a human; he remembered the way that it would make his mind foggy and stop him from thinking straight. He remembered that it largely resembled the way that he was feeling now, only without the blood lust that was racing through him, the only thing overpowering his blood lust was the concern that he felt for the dark brown haired girl and the one that he called a sister.

"Three hours." Carlisle replied, his back ramrod straight as he sat in his chair, if he had still been human he would have been feeling uncomfortable from the length of time that he had sat in that same pose, waiting for the moment that Alice called for him.

"Really?" Emmett murmured softly, dropping his head down into his hands and shaking his head a few times, "It feels like it's been longer than that." He looked up again, his inky black eyes piercing into his father's own honey amber pair, waiting a moment longer before he let his mouth drift open again, "How is it going?"

"I can't tell." The man replied tersely, a frown locked onto his lips as he looked up the stairs to the room in which Bella was currently laying with his youngest daughter. He said youngest, while he didn't really know whether she was or not, but Alice was the last one of his two daughters to come to him, and while she and Jasper had arrived together Jasper was the eldest of that pair. "It seems to be going well, fast, but it's not going normally."

The large man bit down hard on his bottom lip as a frown spread over his own lips. The man had never before been around someone when they were changing, as he was the last one of the family to the turned, both Edward and Rosalie were vampires before he had become one and Carlisle had not turned either Alice or Jasper. "Oh..." The man whispered softly, "Why is... err, why is it not going normally?"

Carlisle paused for a moment before he opened his mouth to reply, clamping it shut again almost as soon as he had and shaking his head from side to side, "It's not exactly that it's not going normally, but it's going faster. Normal changes start with the cells of your body, turning them individually working through the body slowly, because while if there is any venom in the bloodstream it will cause the change to happen, the less there is the slower it happens." The doctor answered, his voice trailing off as he glanced up the staircase towards Alice's bedroom.

"Bella has a lot of venom in her blood." Emmett stated his eyes locked on his father's figure as he watched the man.

"Yes, she does." Carlisle whispered softly. The doctor ran his fingers through his hair for a moment, dislodging the slicked back strands of pure blond hair as his fingers racked through his fine hair, before his hands returned to his lap and he looked up into his caring son's bright black eyes. Just from the colour of Emmett's eyes, the man knew that he was struggling with the blood lust that he felt from Bella's pure blood floating in the air. "You should go out and hunt."

"Alice might need me," The large man replied, leaning back on the couch and crossed his arms over his chest as he did so. "None of us are leaving until this is over Carlisle."

"I had guessed as much," The blond man replied with a brief smile. "Where is Edward?"

"I guess I should have been better at wording that," Emmett answered softly a moment later, a frown appearing on his lips as he thought about his brother, "He's gone out to hunt, said that he couldn't take the blood in the air, his eyes were pure black. I didn't get the impression that he wouldn't be back, but he doesn't seem too happy with the course events have taken."

Carlisle nodded, impressed with his son's showing of his intelligence, Emmett was the kind of person that preferred the let the big words be spoken by other people. However, what people didn't understand that while Emmett was no inherently intelligent in the academic sense, he understood people a lot better that almost anyone Carlisle had met before. The only Jasper was better at reading people's emotions, though Alice was a close third. "Rosalie and Esme?"

"Rose is pacing somewhere, or sitting on her bed, and Mom is trying to do some gardening." Emmett shrugged his shoulders again, "I don't know why she bothers to try, and she keeps putting down her trowel and moving to the door before going back to the patch of ground she was digging before."

Carlisle sighed, "She's nervous," A soft smile on his lips as he spoke about his wife. "She always gardens when she's nervous about something."

"Yes, she does." The large man replied softly, smiling at his father before turning his head to peer up at the ceiling as if he could see through the floorboards that separated him from Alice's room. "I wish I could be as strong as Alice is now."

"She's holding herself together for Bella, like you are for Rosalie." The doctor answered instantly, "Of the two in the room at the moment Bella is the strong one."

For a moment, it looked as if Emmett was going to disagree with what his father was saying before he meekly nodded his head and sighed, "Yeah..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **_Hello there Peeps, now I do have one thing to apologise for. I'm not exactly sure where this story is going! I think I know, but I'm not entirely sure. So the updates may not be exactly fast. But I'll try! Do please enjoy. ;)  
_

* * *

A hand froze in mid-air, fingers reached out to touch the pale skin of the prone body's cheek, fingertips twitching slightly as they tried to reach out further towards the smooth expanse of the girl's soft skin. The raven-haired pixie knew that if she were to touch the ashen skin it would be cold to even her touch, the girl's body having mostly shut down at this point before it was to be restarted, but even then, the girl knew that the skin would be soft to her touch. However, the pixie's ears prickled, sensing that something had changed within the dark mahogany haired girl's body, her enhanced senses strong enough to pick up the slight change in the rhythm of the girl's heartbeats. While the strong muscle was still thumping inside the girl's chest Alice knew that the change wasn't yet complete, but now that the heart was slowly down, the gap between each one of the contractions growing longer, Alice knew that it wouldn't be much longer before Bella's eyes slid open.

The raven-haired vampire had been forced to listen to the sound of the girl's heart struggling to continue to beat for most of the previous day, however, during that time the problem had been that the cardiac muscle had been overwhelmed with the adrenalin running throughout the human's bloodstream that caused it to beat too rapidly. Now the muscle was slowing its pace, allowing itself to fill with more blood before every pump, but the contractions themselves were growing further apart and weaker. While the pixie vampire hadn't been present at any other occasions where someone was turned, she knew the signs that she was looking out for, that the slowing of the girl's heart was the first.

"It won't be much longer now," The girl whispered softly to herself, though she knew that the words weren't loud enough to travel to any of the other members of her family. The raven-haired girl hadn't left her human friend's side since the change began to overtake her, even when they were racing away from Phoenix through the desert she had run with the taller girl cradled in her arms, growling whenever another member of her family tried to take the girl away from her. However, the raven-haired girl knew her family well enough to understand that most of them were just as concerned from the beautiful brunette girl as she was.

It hadn't taken long for her eldest sister to be forced out of the Cullen household by the smell of the prone brunette's blood hanging in the air. The scent of the blood thick in the air clogged all of her family's senses; the burn was almost too much for the small vampire to withstand, though she knew that she could if it meant that she could remain at Bella's side. However, even Rosalie who had distrusted and loathed the human's inclusion into her family before James' attack on the girl was concerned with her change. The blonde haired girl never straying far from the edge of the clearing surrounding the Cullen household, tinkering with her cars every now and then before sighing and moving onto something else, unable to remain on one task for long.

Throughout the clumsy human's change the girl had been silent, her lips locked together almost as if they had been glued together with super glue and she was unable to part them. The sounds that bubbled up through the girl's chest never made it further than the back of her throat in their bid to escape because the girl always clamped down on the pain and pushed it back. Alice could tell when the girl was actively suppressing a scream because her body would lock up and her hands would clench at her sides, at those moments the vampire swore that she could feel her own heart wrenching inside her chest. Her pale cold hands reaching forward and gently caressing the human's forearm in a bid to calm her.

For the moment, Alice sat perched on her heels next to the brown haired girl's hip, her hand gently caressing the girl's forearm with the very tips of her fingers, ready at a moment's notice to leap forward and pin the girl's arms down at her sides. While Bella was not making much noise, her body trashed around on the bed in a bid to release some of the pent up energy and pain. At first, the chaotic movements of the brunette's body had taken the pixie by surprise and she had not been fast enough at pinning the girl down on the bed, the back of Bella's head had smashed into the wall and a new wave of blood had filled the air. Alice's keen ears listened to the sound of the girl's heartbeat, timing the beats inside her head to try to piece together a picture of when the dark haired girl would awaken.

To the vampire's eyes the changes that had taken place on the outside of her once human friend were shocking enough, even though she had been expecting it, worry consumed the raven-haired pixie's mind when she thought about Bella's human friends and family finding out about her change. "You've changed so much," The vampire whispered almost sadly as she trailed the tip of her right index finger over the pale girl's cheek, gasping when she found it cold to even her touch. "I miss your heat." The girl sighed, leaning down and nuzzling her face into the side of Bella's throat, breathing in the still intoxicating scent of the girl's blood.

The blood Alice had consumed from her best friend when she drank almost greedily straight from the brunette's soft throat coiled in Alice's stomach now as she looked at the girl laying in front of her. She knew that if she were to look in a mirror at that moment in time she would be able to see the eyes of someone who had fed on a human. Her eyes would be a dark crimson red, swirled with her normal soft honey shade, the two colours mixing as her body processed both the kinds of blood that she ingested. Alice's heart clenched inside her chest when she thought about the ecstasy she had felt as the brunette's sweet blood had first slipped down her throat, a moan had escaped her lips when she'd torn herself away from the thumping pulse, her eyes remaining fixated on the spot on Bella's neck that grew wet and slick with her blood.

The soft almost chocolate brown of the girl's hair had darkened slightly during the last forty-eight hour period, strands of it turning into a deep chestnut colour while others became almost honey brown in their lightness, giving the brunette effective highlights through her middle back length hair. The girl's skin had lightened, the blood draining away from it as the venom filled her entire system, lining her veins and preventing her heart beating as readily. However, on top of the changes to her hair and skin colour the girl's face lost all of the remaining baby fat, her cheeks and chin becoming more angular and defined. The strength of the girl's new body shining through the shape of her jawline and the strong muscles that clenched in her face whenever a moan rose up her throat. Before the change, Alice had thought that the dark haired girl was the most beautiful creature on the face of the planet, surpassing even her older sister to the title of the most beautiful girl on the Earth, but now as the change took effect the girl was even more beautiful than she had been before. All the features that had combined to make her beauty stand out were enhanced and magnified by the venom. The seer knew that while for the first couple of months of her vampiric life the brunette would have dark almost crimson red eyes, the girl also knew that combined with the rest of her changes the eyes would make her even more captivating until they faded back into a light honey amber hue.

The vampire's hearing picked up the signs of the venom attacking the girl's heart early into the process of her change, the venom in her blood touching and converting all her cells at the same time, speeding up the process of her rebirth. However, as the change continued the brunette's once strong muscle gradually lost the strength to battle against the pain that the venom inflicted on it with every contraction, it's rhythm slowing quickly until it was barely beating more than a couple of minutes a minute. Alice could tell from the sound of the struggle that Bella's heart went through to contract that it wouldn't be long before the muscle stopped fighting at all.

Inside her mind, the dark chestnut haired girl felt everything about her body shifting. At first the pain and the burn had been too much for her mind to comprehend, the sensations flowing from her nerves had cancelled out of the feeling of her body shifting into something new, her mind overwhelmed by the burning pain inside every cell of her body. Soon the burn that each of the Cullens' had described had taken over, the girl's mind could have sworn that her skin was melting off her bones as the change took over her body, but now the heat was retreating, leaving behind a distinctive coldness. Slowly the girl felt a calmness settling over her, moving through her veins to the extremities of her body before it rapidly flowed back towards her heart, gripping it tightly and squeezing it with increasing amounts of pressure.

Two days previously, the girl had been completely human, but now as the girl listened to the pace of her heartbeat slowing she knew that she was no longer a living creature. Rather, the change had converted her into a timeless one, her mind rushed with the consequences of the actions she had taken but she didn't find herself regretting them at all, even when she realised that it meant that she would be pulled away from her father. A shiver ran through the brown haired girl's spine when the thought struck her, she was no longer human. The moments she spent listening to the heavy beats of her heart were the last that she was going to experience as a human, but even then, she wasn't experiencing them as properly human, because the feeling of her heart slowing didn't scare her at all. "It won't be long now," The new vampire's mind heard someone say softly to her left, a small hand lighting stroking her cheek registered in her mind as she realised that she wasn't alone.

However, the thought that she wasn't alone didn't scare the girl, instead she found herself oddly comforted by the touch of the small girl's hand. Bella knew it was a girl touching her from the softness of her fingers, even though her skin felt like cool marble.

The pale girl's eyes remained closed for a moment longer, even though she felt the urge to open them at the sound of the vampire's voice, her ears trained onto the sound of her heart waiting patiently for its struggle to stop. With one last struggling beat the girl's heart shuddered to a stop, squeezing hard and sending one last wave of blood around the girl's veins before it fell silent. It was then that the brunette allowed her eyes to slip open, the light from the room around her burning her irises slightly but she blinked the discomfort away as she allowed her vision to swirl so that she was looking at the girl to her left.

Bella's eyes trailed over the girl's pale skin, taking in the shape of the dark rings around her eyes, but finding that instead of being repulsed by them she found that she thought the girl was even more beautiful for the way that they highlighted the murky crimson brown colour of her eyes. Flashes burst in front of the girl's eyes replacing the dark red colour in the other girl's eyes with a bright but gentle looking honey colour. The newborn vampire's eyes dropped down from Alice's gentle eyes to the curve of her jaw, following it backwards to the girl's small ears, taking in the outline of her unruly hair, spikes sticking out from her head in every direction possible. The brunette's breathing picked up as her eyes dropped down to Alice's throat, imagining the place on the side of her neck throbbing like it once would have when she was a human. Bella's world slowly closed into the only thing occupying it was Alice, the only thing her mind could concentrate on and process was Alice, and the only thing she wanted to do was make sure the rest of the world knew Alice belonged to her and no one else. Thoughts of the raven-haired girl's mate flashed into Bella's mind but her mind shoved those thoughts away as her body moved forward to claim the pixie's lips with her own.

The young vampire's mind was acting on nothing but instinct as she caressed Alice's lips gently with her own, wrapping her arms around the woman's waist and drawing her back so that Alice was forced to perch above her on her lap. Where once the petite girl would have felt cold against Bella's skin now her skin felt as if it was on fire, burning the girl's hands where they were, splayed over Alice's stomach just under the hem of her t-shirt.

"Bella?" The pixie gasped, her mind trying but failing to process the sensations passing through her body from the young girl's lips. Heat burst through Alice's body from her lips, moving through her nerves until it settled just below her stomach, making the vampire's insides churn for the first time since she could remember. Alice didn't remember anything about her former life, but she knew enough about humans to realise that she had likely experienced most of the feelings that humans did throughout their lives.

The young vampire pulled away from Alice's lips for a moment a soft smile playing over her lips, as she looked into the girl's large dark eyes, taking in the sight of Alice's own pleasure and happiness as she did so, "My Alice..." Bella purred lovingly, leaning forward and pressing the length of her body against Alice's front.


End file.
